


Hot as...

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day that Jethro arrives home, instructs Tony to take his pants off and has him sit on his lap but after it happens once, Tony decides he wouldn't mind a repeat performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the rules are on this site as far as titles including swear words but the whole title is Hot as Fuck. This was written for prompt 054. 'Rough' on my lover100 table on livejournal.

**Hot as Fuck**

“Tony,” Jethro called as he stepped into the house. “Tony, c’mere.” He unfastened his belt and undid the front of his pants then sat down in his favorite chair in the living room, listening to Tony’s footsteps on the stairs.

“You call?” Tony asked, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

“Yeah,” Jethro answered, moving around until he was comfortable. “Take your pants off. Sit on my lap.”

“Oh,” Tony hummed happily as he undid his pants, “long day?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Jethro mumbled. “C’mon.” He patted his legs impatiently, leaving no room for argument.

“Impatient,” Tony purred approvingly. He dropped his pants and kicked them off then retrieved the lube and a cock ring from their secret hiding spot in the living room. The cock ring would allow for a more explosive orgasm which would help Jethro relax, something he apparently needed. Tony popped the cap off the lube as he made his way back over to where his lover was sitting.

Jethro leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes as Tony pulled his dick and balls out of his underwear and slipped the cock ring into place before he started stroking. He squirted some of the lube into his hand and continued working Jethro’s cock over until he was hard enough to play.

“You awake?” Tony teased, knowing his lover was, in fact, wide awake and waiting impatiently. Tony loved impatient Jethro and wanted to draw him out more.

“Get on my lap, Anthony,” Jethro grumbled.

“I like it when you talk rough,” Tony goaded as he straddled the man.

Without opening his eyes, Jethro reached down and pointed his dick up while Tony braced himself against the chair with one hand and guided Jethro in with the other.

As soon as the tip of his cock was inside, Jethro pushed down against Tony’s thighs and thrust upwards into him with a quick, sharp thrust.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony moaned, face planting into Jethro’s chest.

“You said you like it rough,” Jethro pointed out, holding Tony’s body firmly in place and grinding against the man’s balls with his pubic bone.

Tony tongued and nipped at Jethro’s nipple until the man released his legs and he could move again. Just because he was on top didn’t mean he was in control. He settled into Jethro’s lap comfortably, letting the tenderness in his balls dissipate with a few lazy strokes before he found his rhythm, clamped down on Jethro’s cock and started rocking his hips in a rhythm that any professional musician would’ve been jealous of.

“Is this what you want?” Tony asked. “Or did you just want me to _sit_ on your lap?”

In response, Jethro reached for Tony’s cock and squeezed it tightly as he started thrusting up into Tony.

“Fuck! You’re in rare form tonight,” Tony commented, enjoying the slight twinge of pain from Jethro’s tight grip and sharp movements. He shifted all his weight to his legs, leaned back slightly and braced his hands behind him on Jethro’s knees then let Jethro take over.

“Hang on,” Jethro warned, his jabs getting quicker. He didn’t loosen his grip on Tony’s cock at all as he stroked. He grabbed Tony’s balls with his other hand to stop him from thrusting altogether.

“Shit, Boss,” Tony breathed, quivering at the pain but loving the rough fuck. “Harder.”

Instead of handling Tony rougher, Jethro released him and once again pushed against Tony’s thighs as he pounded into him relentlessly. He’d been so on edge that day that despite the cock ring Tony had put on him to prolong his release, he was already moments away from exploding in completion.

Tony reached out and scraped his fingernails across Jethro’s chest, making sure to nick his nipple in the process. The move pulled a curse from Jethro’s mouth and encouraged Tony to continue. He pinched and tweaked the same nipple until the look on Jethro’s face and the change in his breathing pattern told him it was all over.

Jethro cried out in completion and continued pounding into Tony throughout the entire lengthy orgasm. As soon as he was finished, he got Tony into position standing in front of him and engulfed the younger man’s cock in his hot, wet mouth. Tony’s fingers found Jethro’s short hair as the man went after him with no mercy. He sucked harder than Tony ever remembered being sucked while nibbling and gently scraping his teeth against Tony’s shaft and the most sensitive parts of his cockhead. When Jethro reached for Tony’s balls and grabbed firmly, Tony opened his mouth in a silent cry and emptied himself into his lover’s mouth.

Jethro quickly got Tony back onto his lap and pushed his slowly softening cock back inside his lover before wrapping his hand around Tony’s cock. He gently stroked and touched and explored while Tony came down from his orgasmic high, rocking his hips just enough to draw out the electrifying sensations until he was too soft to move at all.

“Feel better?” Tony mumbled against Jethro’s shoulder.

“Mm-hmm.”

“I don’t know what the hell got into you today but I approve.”

“We lost an agent today,” Jethro answered. “Car crash on the way to a crime scene.

“Shit.”

“I thought it was you for a second.” Jethro had been stuck in a meeting all day and hadn’t been able to keep tabs on his team as much as he normally did. News of the car crash and someone mistakenly believing it was his team had devastated him until they’d been officially briefed on the situation and he’d found out it was another agent from a different team.

“It wasn’t,” Tony said softly, sensing the fear he knew Jethro had felt.

“But I thought it was when I heard the news.”

“So that’s what this is all about,” Tony said, putting the pieces together.

“I can’t lose you, Tony.”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right,” Tony admitted, “I don’t, but I do know that I love you and that we can’t live a life protected from everything that could possibly go wrong. We’ll be okay no matter what, Jethro.”

“I know,” Jethro said, kissing Tony’s temple. “Sometimes I just need to remind myself that you’re alive and you’re still here and that you’re okay.”

“Well, whenever you need that reminder, it’s cool with me because that was hot as fuck.”

**End.**


End file.
